


V případě nálezu vraťte Avengers

by Windify



Series: Jaký otec, takový syn (IronDad & Spiderson) [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers
Genre: Angst, Curses, Cute Peter Parker, Dog - Freeform, Dog Peter Parker, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify
Summary: Po souboji s čarodějem se Avengers musí postarat o štěně. Ale ne ledajaké, protože tohle doposud býval jistý mladý pavoučí superhrdina.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Jaký otec, takový syn (IronDad & Spiderson) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1385143
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	V případě nálezu vraťte Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> Prostě fluff s nějakým tím dějem, troufám si říct. Tomuhle tématu jsem nemohla odolat. :3
> 
> Není to sice vyloženě úplně IronDad nebo Spiderson, ale rozhodla jsem se to sem zařadit, abych v tom měla lepší přehled. :P

Nestihl to zastavit.

Ten čaroděj seslal na Petera nějaké kouzlo a Bruce tomu nejenže nestihl zabránit, ale taky nezastavil útočníka, který jednoduše vykouzlil portál a utekl jím kamsi pryč.

Bruce byl vědec, průlomový chemik, ale o magii a kouzlech nevěděl zhola nic. Kouzla neměla systém, nedala se logicky vysvětlit, a to ho na nich děsilo.

Zejména teď, když mohl jenom s hrůzou rostoucí v jeho hrudi zírat na Petera ve svých rukou, který na něj zmateně mrkal, velké hnědé oči zastřené zmatením.

Srdce mu tlouklo tak rychle, až se bál přeměny v Hulka, ale přesto se zvládl uklidnit natolik, aby rukou stiskl komunikátor ve svém uchu pro spojení s ostatními, kteří, na rozdíl od něj, bojovali okolo: „Lidi, máme problém. Jde o Petera a… neuvěříte mi, dokud to neuvidíte naživo.“

„Jsme tam hned, ten divnej čáryfuk i jeho kreatury stejně zmizely,“ odvětil Tony, ačkoli v hlase mu zaznívaly upřímné obavy, které se mu nikdy nepodařilo skrýt, když se jednalo o Petera.

„Jen prosím… rychle,“ hlesl Bruce, teď už obě ruce natažené před sebou, zatímco stále v šoku nesl Petera do letounu, kde doposud setrvával.

~~~

Bruce měl pravdu. Kdyby se to pokusil vysvětlit bez důkazu, nevěřili by mu.

Měli problém mu uvěřit, i když Peter seděl přímo před nimi.

„Bruci,“ hlesl Tony zděšeně. „Bruci, to je – to je Peter? _Co?_ “

„Já vím,“ byla jediná odpověď, kterou mu doktor mohl dát.

Protože uprostřed quinjetu, tak, aby na něj všichni skvěle viděli, sedělo malé hnědošedé štěně shilohského ovčáka se stále sklopenýma ušima a vyjukaně na ně hledělo Peterovýma vroucíma hnědýma očima.

~~~

Tony vyšiloval a vlastně se to ani nesnažil tajit. Celý ten krátký, sotva dvacetiminutový let zpátky na základnu Avengers strávil rozhovorem s Peterovou tetou May, aby jí zasvětil do téhle jejich podivné situace, a ona na něj ječela tak hlasitě a mocně, že i Sam na druhé straně quinjetu neklidně přešlapoval (a Natashe ve tváři pohrával výraz překvapivé hrdosti a radosti). 

On se ji snažil uklidnit, říct, že brzy přijdou na to, jak dát jejího synovce do pořádku, ale jeho slova nezněla přesvědčivě ani jemu, natož rozzuřené starostlivé May. Nepomáhalo, že zatímco chodil dokola a telefonoval, Peter ho zvědavě pozoroval ze svého místa v rohu letounu, kde Bruce prováděl základní vyšetření.

Když byli jen pět minut od základny a Tony stále nestačil přijít na způsob, jak May uklidnit a z tohohle se vykroutit, Natasha se nad ním smilovala a s protočením očí mu vzala mobil přímo z ruky. Stačily jí tři minuty, než zavěsila a vrátila mobil Tonymu zpátky do rukou: „Máme jediné štěstí, že má Peter ještě měsíc prázdniny. Do té doby musíme Petera vrátit zpátky. Nemáš zač.“

Zaraženě na ni chvíli mrkal, než ale stačil udělat cokoli dalšího, letoun se snesl k zemi a oni vystoupili ven.

Nedošli moc daleko, všichni se zastavili v obýváku, nevědouce, co dělat. Jindy by prostě zamířili do svých pokojů se osprchovat a potom vrátit zpátky najíst, ale štěně v Bruceových rukou situaci lehce komplikovalo.

Doktor si nervózně odkašlal. „Budu muset udělat ještě nějaké testy tady, ale zatím to vypadá, že je Peter v pořádku. Tedy až na to, že je pes. Reaguje na podněty a poslouchal, když jsem mu něco řekl, ale nevím, jak moc z člověka v něm zůstalo a kolik… lidského vědomí si zachoval. Ale mám takovou teorii, jak bychom to mohli zjistit.“

„Jak?“ zeptal se Bucky zamyšleně.

Aniž by odpověděl, položil Bruce Petera na zem. Ten na něj zamrkal, pak se rozhlédl po shromážděných Avengerech a bez dvojího váhání vyběhl přímo k Tonymu. Skočil mu předními tlapami na kolena a vynálezce se sehnul, aby ho vzal do rukou.

„Je při vědomí,“ prohlásil Clint přesvědčeně. „Běžel k Tonymu, další důkaz nepotřebujeme.“

Jejich krátký smích přerušilo Peterovo vykviknutí, když zahrabal packami před sebou a skryl si jimi čumák, jako kdyby se snad styděl. Jen štěkl, když se rozesmáli hlasitěji.

„Velmi vtipné,“ zamumlal Tony. Zvedl Petera na úroveň svých očích, aby se na něj mohl podívat. Peter zíral nazpět, jedno ucho postavené a druhé sklopené. Pomalu vrtěl svým dlouhým huňatým ocasem sem a tam a Tony jenom vzdychl. „Když jsem ti zakázal přitáhnout si psa z ulice, netušil jsem, že to posuneš na nový level. Jsi magnet na potíže, víš to, Petere? No nedívej se na mě tak, není to vtipné.“ Podíval se na ostatní, kteří se na něj vědoucně křenili. „Navrhuju sprchu a potom sraz v kuchyni.“

„Co Peter?“ zachmuřil se Steve.

„Ten půjde se mnou, protože mám strach, že by si zvládl ublížit.“ Nebyla to lež, ale taky ne úplná pravda. Už tak pomalu šílel strachy, nepotřeboval, aby se Peterovi něco stalo. Momentálně ho potřeboval mít co nejblíže u sebe a pokud možno nadohled, alespoň než se mu to všechno uleží v hlavě.

Takže sotva se odebral do své části základny, po krátkém váhání položil Petera na svou postel a přikázal mu, aby se z ní ani nehnul. Přesně za šest minut a čtyřicet tři sekund vylézal ze sprchy a spěšně se oblékl, aby s úlevou shledal, že Peter ho pro jednou poslechl a uvelebil se na jeho polštáři stočený do klubíčka. Sotva ho uviděl vyjít, zvedl se a zavrtěl ocasem, nervózně přešlapuje u kraje postele. Buď se bál seskočit dolů, nebo nevěděl, jestli může.

„Co kdybychom se šli podívat za ostatními, jestli už jsou taky hotoví, hm?“

To stačilo k tomu, aby Peter seskočil dolů a při tom si nabil čumák. Rychle se však zvedl, až se mu uši rozlétly na všechny strany, a přihopkal k němu. Tony nepochyboval, tohle chování bylo podobné Peterovu, ale přesto to bylo… nezvyklé.

Společně zamířili zpátky do společných prostor. Vlastně ho ani nepřekvapilo, že tak kromě Steva a Bruce ještě nikdo nebyl, ale kuchyně s jídelnou se brzy začaly plnit. Ani ne deset minut poté, co byli v plném počtu, mohli podávat jídlo. Jakmile měli všichni svou porci, Sam se zarazil. „Hele, ví tady někdo, co všechno můžou jíst psi?“

Zarazili se, tohle je nenapadlo. A přitom Peter věrně seděl u Tonyho židle a koukal vzhůru s očima dokořán.

„Protože si nemyslím, že by Peter konzervy nebo granule ocenil,“ dodal Sam a Peter se souhlasně otřepal odporem.

Tony nad tím chvíli přemýšlel, pak jednoduše vstal a vytáhl misku, protože talíře byly až moc křehké. Ukrojil kus masa, který zbyl, přihodil k němu rýži a misku položil přímo před štěně. „Promiň, Pete,“ omluvil se mu a lehce ho podrbal za uchem. „Jinak to teď nevymyslím.“

Peter neodpověděl, oči upřené na jídlo. Opatrně se postavil, udělal několik nejistých kroků, očichal hovězí a pustil se do jídla. Tony jenom vstal a vrátil se zpátky ke stolu, kde ostatní v tichosti jedli.

„Nebudu lhát,“ odkašlal si Clint po několika napjatých minutách ticha, které narušovalo jenom šoupání misky po zemi a cinkání příborů, „tohle je divný.“

„To mi povídej,“ zaúpěl Tony. „Ještě dopoledne jsem s Peterem pracoval na jeho metačích a teď ho drbu za ušima a on na mě štěká. Měl jsem za to, že už jsem zvyklý na nejrůznější šílenosti, ale tohle je nový druh ujetosti.“

„Co zkusit Strange?“ navrhl Bucky. „Jestli někdo ví, jak ho z tohohle dostat, mohl by on. My nevíme nic ohledně těchhle magických ptákovin.“

Natasha si opřela hlavu o dlaň a zamyšleně zakroužila vidličkou. „Strange je ještě dalších pět dní mimo náš svět, nebo něco takového. To byl taky hlavní důvod, proč s námi dneska nebojoval, nezapomeň.“

„Takže Peter takhle zůstane s velkou pravděpodobností přinejmenším pět dní,“ zhodnotil Tony útrpně. „Výborně. Slyšíš to, Pete?“ Podíval se na štěně, které se na ně zvědavě podívalo. „Budeš si muset na tuhle podobu na chvíli zvyknout. Promiň, kluku.“

Peter v odpověď znova zaštěkal.

~~~

Brzy zjistili, že jejich situace je ještě mnohem těžší a komplikovanější, než se na první pohled zdálo. Samozřejmě, že to nemohlo být jednoduché, ne když se jednalo o Petera, na kterého se problémy lepily jako mouchy na med.

Hned druhého dne ráno se Clint s Buckym vrátili ze zverimexu se spoustou psích hraček a dokonce i několika obojky a vodítkem, protože ačkoli si Peter mohl zachovat určitou lidskou část mysli, rozhodně neměl jiný způsob, jak se zabavit.

Sotva Peter vyběhl z Tonyho pokoje, kde společně s vynálezcem spal v jeho posteli (protože nalejme si čistého vína, Tony nemohl odolat Peterovým prosebným očím), svým nemotorným štěkotem přivítal všechny vzbuzené Avengery.

„Petere!“ zavolal na něj Clint, aby si přilákal jeho pozornost. „Pojď se podívat, co jsme ti s Buckym přinesli.“

Štěně prudce zabrzdilo, provedlo otočku kolem křesla a zamířilo přímo ke dvojici hrdinů, která seděla na zemi. Jakmile uviděl několik lanek na přetahování, míčky na házení a gumové hračky na kousání, zabrzdil předními tlapkami a zvědavě naklonil hlavu na stranu, až mu přepadlo ucho.

„No neboj se, pojď blíž,“ zazubil se Bucky. „Vyber si, co chceš, je to všechno pro tebe. Momentálně nemáš nic jiného na zábavu, takže…“

Zanedlouho Peter poskakoval okolo nich s kousacím míčkem v puse, převaloval se na záda a popostrkoval hračku jako opravdové štěně. Všichni, včetně nově příchozích, ho vydrželi pozorovat dobrých deset minut, jak baví sám sebe, než ho Clint znova zavolal k sobě, tentokrát aby mu ukázal obojky různých barev.

Na tohle se Peter netvářil zrovna nadšeně, ale ačkoli sebou trhl, nechal si přes hlavu přetáhnout fialový obojek se známkou s nápisem _V PŘÍPADĚ NÁLEZU VRAŤTE AVENGERS_. Potichu zakňučel a oklepal se, obojek okolo krku se mu vůbec nelíbil. Stáhl ocas mezi nohy a hlavu zahanbeně sklonil, jeho lidská část se cítila poníženě.

Bucky se natáhl, aby ho pohladil po hlavě. „Já vím, Petere,“ zašeptal konejšivě, hlas nezvykle jemný. „Ale je to jen dočasné, dokud tě neproměníme zpátky. Pak je můžeš třeba spálit.“

Peter zakňučel, ale nechal se ukonejšit, a když potom Bucky nahmatal míček a hodil mu ho, rychle na své trápení z obojku zapomněl a s radostí se rozběhl si hrát.

Rozmístili se různě po místnosti a házeli po sobě míček, zatímco Peter běhal mezi nimi a čekal, jestli někomu nespadne.

Míček se zrovna odrazil od stěny vedle Natashy, když Peterovi došla trpělivost. Se správným načasováním vyskočil asi metr do vzduchu, přistál na stěnu a rozběhl se po ní, dokud neběžel po stropě, kde se zastavil přímo uprostřed místnosti.

V tu chvíli by se v celém týmu nikdo krve nedořezal. Všichni jenom stáli a zírali, snažili se vzpamatovat z toho šoku, dokonce i Friday na chvíli přestala pípat.

A pak všichni křičeli jeden na druhého a seskupovali se přímo pod Peterem, natahujíce ruce nad sebe v marné snaze na něj dosáhnout a případně ho chytit, kdyby padal. Peter tam jenom stál s hlavou zmateně nakloněnou na stranu a zíral na ně.

„Petere,“ začal Tony lehce vystrašeně, jen co se trochu uklidnili, „Petere, nechtěl bys slézt dolů? Prosím tě, pojď dolů.“

Neviděl důvod neuposlechnout. Přeběhl ke stropu a postupně sešel až dolů, kde si ho Tony okamžitě přitiskl do náruče. „Bruci,“ otočil se na doktora zděšeně, „Bruci, zůstaly mu schopnosti. Peter je štěně s pavoučími schopnostmi.“

„Já to viděl, Tony,“ zaúpěl Banner. „Věř mi, všichni jsme to viděli.“

„Laboratoř?“

„Rozhodně.“

~~~

Jak ukázaly výsledky, Peterovy zůstaly všechny schopnosti, které získal s tím pavoučím kousnutím. Takže měli na krku superpsa s povahou hyperaktivního teenagera, který se rád vrhal do nebezpečí a nevěděl, kdy si dát pohov.

Opravdu potřebovali zkontaktovat Strange.

~~~

Nakonec to nebylo tak děsné, jak se zdálo. Po důkladném rozhovoru s Peterem (tedy tak důkladném, jaký jen člověk může psovi dát), kdy mu vysvětlili, že používat své schopnosti není zrovna nejvhodnější, je Peter víceméně poslouchal a místo toho se zabavoval jinak.

Ráno chodil v nekřesťanskou hodinu běhat se Samem a Stevem. Tonymu a Bruceovi nosil v dílně a laboratoři součástky nebo pomůcky, které zrovna potřebovali. Když byl o samotě s Natashou, Widow se s ním mazlila a drbala ho a zpívala mu ruské ukolébavky. Bucky se s ním přetahoval o lano a Clint ho nejčastěji brával na procházky do města.

Měnil obojky podle toho, který Avenger s ním zrovna trávil čas. Clint mu nasazoval fialový, Natasha černý, Bruce zelený, Bucky stříbrný, Steve modrý, Tony rudozlatý (vyhradil si právo dvou barev) a Sam světle šedý, skoro bílý. Nakonec se s obojky sžil a vždycky se těšil na výměnu, ačkoli se nemohl rozhodnout, který z nich má nejradši.

A přes to všechno, co pro něj Avengers dělali, Petera pátý den přepadl smutek. V noci se zoufale tiskl k Tonymu a naříkal; smutné, srdcervoucí psí vzlyky a nářky, které Tonyho nutily tisknout si Petera na hruď v zoufalé snaze utišit ho.

„Já vím, Pete,“ šeptal s hlavou zabořenou do jeho srsti. „Brzy tě dáme do pořádku, slibuju. Přísahám, Petere.“

Peter usnul s čumákem zabořeným do Tonyho krku, srst zmáčenou slzami samotného vynálezce. Ani on si nepřál nic jiného, než mít svého potřeštěného učedníka a pseudo-syna zpátky.

~~~

Trvalo jim devět dní od Peterovy proměny, než se jim konečně podařilo zkontaktovat Strange, ačkoli měl být už čtyři dny zpátky na Zemi.

„Starku,“ zavrčel Stephen, když konečně – konečně! – zvedl hovor, „kolikrát ti to mám říkat; neotravuj mě se svými zbytečn –“

„Udělej nějaké čáry máry a přitáhni svůj zadek na základnu Avengers během tří vteřin, jinak si pro tebe dojdu osobně a to se ti rozhodně líbit nebude,“ štěkl Tony nevrle, až sebou Peter hrající si opodál s Buckym cukl, pustil lano a okamžitě vyběhl zkontrolovat svého mentora.

Na druhé straně hovoru nastalo ticho, ale Strange byl dostatečně chytrý, aby si z jeho hlasu vyvodil, že Stark nežertuje a něco se opravdu muselo stát. Tuhle myšlenku potvrdily zčistajasna vytvořené jiskry, které se proměnily v portál přímo uprostřed obýváku.

Peter se postavil do bojového postoje před Tonyho, zuby vyceněné a srst zježenou, ale sotva uviděl, kdo z portálu vystupuje, uvolnil postoj, zavrtěl ocasem a rozběhl se doktora i jeho plášť přivítat.

Strange si schoval mobil do kapsy svého obleku (nosil ten chlap vůbec nějaké normální oblečení?) a ruce založil na hrudi. „Oč jde, Starku, že potřebuješ mou – hele, pse, nech ten plášť, to je magický artefakt.“

Štěně se na něj zadívalo hnědýma očima, které mu přišly poněkud známé, než ustoupilo dozadu, zatímco jeho kápě se, ke Strangově úžasu, zvedla z jeho ramen a doopravdy pohladila toho psa jedním svým koncem.

„Není to pes,“ odvětil Tony zachmuřeně. „Je to Peter. A taky důvod, proč tě potřebujeme.“

„Tohle je Peter,“ zopakoval Strange tupě. „Peter Parker, Spider-Man, tvůj… učedník. Starku, jestli je tohle nějaký vtip –“

„Není to vtip,“ přerušil ho Bucky temně, hlas nebezpečně tichý. Strange s Avengers spolupracoval jen občas, takže nemohl Barnese znát a vědět, že ho tímhle tónem jenom straší. A ačkoli to věděl Peter, Buckyho hlas v něm probudil jakési instinkty a on k němu přiběhl a vyšplhal se mu do náruče bez jakékoli pomoci, aby ho mohl utišit.

„Ach,“ hlesl Stephen, jakmile uviděl, jak po něm štěně leze. „Aha. Um… už chápu váš problém.“

Tony sarkasticky protočil očima. „No sláva.“

„Umíš ho vrátit zpátky?“ zeptala se Natasha.

„Uvidím,“ připustil doktor, načež k Buckymu natáhl ruce, aby od něj Petera přebral. „Můžu?“

Bývalý voják ho chvíli pozoroval, než mu vložil Petera do rukou a nechal ho dělat své magické voodoo. Strange měl chvíli zavřené oči, ale pak Petera položil na zem a obrátil se k netrpělivě vyčkávajícím Avengerům. „Mám tušení, co to je, ale musím se podívat do několika knih, abych našel správné protikouzlo. Jak se tohle vůbec stalo?“

Vypověděli mu o souboji s neznámým čarodějem, po kterém Strange slíbil pátrání, ale ve výsledku se nikam dál než právě ke slibům nedostali. Peter smutně zakňučel, když viděl Strange zase odcházet, a tentokrát to byl Sam, kdo ho podrbal za uchem a slíbil mu, že se brzy zase vrátí.

Nemohli dělat nic jiného, než čekat.

~~~

Jestli bylo na téhle podobě něco, co se Peterovi líbilo, bylo to to, že mohl nejenže trávit čas se svým týmem a něco jako druhou rodinou, ale zároveň je mohl i rozveselovat. I se svým momentálně omezeným myšlením měl velké srdce, které bilo silněji, když byli jeho milovaní šťastní.

Nebylo žádným překvapením, že využil svého současného vzezření, aby celý tým vytáhl ven na procházku nebo hru. Miloval, když se smáli jeho kouskům a nešikovnosti, ale ne jemu. Miloval, když je mohl utišit a zlepšit jim náladu.

A taky miloval koupání.

Zjistil to po jedné procházce se Samem. Dostali se k něčemu, co podezřele připomínalo bažiny s tou spoustou bláta a vody, a Sam na něj zavolal, aby byl opatrný a hlavně se moc nezašpinil. Tehdy se na něj jenom otočil a ze vzdálenosti několika metrů podíval; oči mu potměšile jiskřily.

„Neopovažuj se,“ varoval ho Falcon, když Peter udělal krok dozadu.

Opovážil se.

Když se vraceli z procházky, srst měl celou zablácenou a špinavou, ale přesto nesl hlavu hrdě vztyčenou, zatímco spokojeně klusal vedle Sama.

Jakmile se vrátili na základnu, Sam se mu pomstil. Vynesl ven lavor s vodou a šampónem pro psy (jaké štěstí, že bylo léto), protože ho odmítal pustit do budovy, popadl ho a strčil do lavoru, načež mu ještě vylil kbelík vody na hlavu. Peter tam jen stál a díval se na něj se zradou v očích, ale zvědavě přihlížející Avengeři se mohli potrhat smíchy jeho výrazu.

Brzy se ale přidali k Samovi, když mu začal vydrbávat špínu z kožichu, a Peter jen blaženě přivíral oči nad tou masáží. Nechal se tím ukonejšit téměř k nevědomí, takže když mu na hlavu vylili další kýbl s vodou, aby z něho smyli pěnu, překvapeně vyjekl a vyskočil do vzduchu, což je znova rozesmálo.

Nakonec se ale smál Peter, protože si dal při otřepávání záležet, aby bylo co nejméně vody na něm a nejvíce vody na ostatních.

„Ty jeden malej…“ Clint mu pohrozil prstem, ale to Peter vyštěkl, prosmýkl se kolem nich a zmizel dovnitř budovy, kde ho naháněli dobrou půl hodinu, než mu došly síly a on se vyčerpaně uvelebil na Bruceovu klíně.

~~~

„Díky, Petere,“ usmál se Steve na štěně, když mu Peter v zubech opatrně donesl noviny a na oplátku od něj dostal kus slaniny.

Vděčně maso přijal a odebral se ke gauči, aby si na chvíli pohrál sám, ale dneska neměl náladu vůbec na nic. Znova na něj dolehla ta nemožnost udělat cokoli. Chtěl být zase člověkem, chtěl zase moct mluvit a dělat věci _sám_.

Kdyby v něm nebyla ta lidská část, vlastně by si být psem užíval. Ale takhle, kdy se zdálo, že kouzlo povoluje a jeho lidská mysl vystupuje na povrch, takhle, kdy se cítil uvězněný v tomhle těle, kdy myslel, že z vlastní neschopnosti zešílí… takhle se mu to nelíbilo.

Apaticky ležel u okna celý den. Hračka ho omrzela po pěti minutách a on se vzmohl jenom na hledění před sebe, aniž by doopravdy něco viděl. Když někdo popadl vodítko, jenom cukl uchem. Když tým obědval, ani se nezvedl, aby svým pohledem vyžebral maso přímo z ruky. Nevnímal, když se u něj střídali a dlouhou dobu ho mazlili, jen nehybně ležel.

„Mám o něj strach,“ přiznal Bruce šeptem. „Vypadá jako v depresích.“

„Všichni o něj máme strach,“ zamumlala Natasha souhlasně.

Bucky vzdychl. „Takhle to už dlouho nevydrží. Doufám, že si Strange pohne.“

„Musí,“ hlesl Steve. „Protože jestli tohle bude trvat déle, může to na něj mít následky.“

Tonymu se opět chtělo brečet, když k večeru vzal Petera do náruče a odnesl ho do postele, aniž by se Peter jedinkrát pohnul.

~~~

Trvalo týden, než se Strange vrátil, ale když se tomu stalo, nesl samé dobré zprávy.

„Zaprvé,“ prohlásil, když jednoho poklidného dopoledne jako obvykle prošel zčistajasna vyčarovaným portálem, „našli jsme toho čaroděje a o jeho další zásahy se nemusíte obávat. Zadruhé,“ pokračoval, „vím, jak Petera proměnit zpátky.“

„Och díky bohu,“ zajásal Tony a Peter zvědavě naklonil hlavu na stranu. Vynálezce ke štěněti opatrně klekl a pohladil ho. „Slyšíš to, Pete? Čáryfuk z tebe zase udělá člověka. Připravený?“

Peter zuřivě zavrtěl ocasem, několikrát se zatočil dokola a zvesela zaštěkal.

„Řekla bych, že to znamená ano,“ broukla Natasha.

„Fajn,“ kývl čaroděj. „Ustupte, zabere mi to jen pár minut.“ Všechny je odehnal, aby s Peterem měli nějaký prostor, a pak se z brašny po jeho boku vytáhl bílou křídu a bezstarostně jí pokreslil podlahu v obýváku.

„Otázka,“ odkašlal si Stark. „Proč sakra kreslíš pentagram? Tohle není vymítání ďábla.“

„To sice ne, ale kouzlo bylo sesláno se zlým záměrem. Tohle je… jen pro ochranu. Nepředpokládám, že bys chtěl, abych měl zpátky lidské tělo, ale pro změnu mysl štěněte.“

Po tomhle už bylo ticho. Strange dokreslil a usadil se naproti Peterovi, který ho pozorně sledoval. Zavřel oči a soustředil se, aby mohl zrušit účinky kletby, která Petera držela v těle shilohského ovčáka.

Zdálo se mu to jako věčnost, ale ve skutečnosti to bylo opravdu jen několik minut, než znova otevřel oči, aby zjistil, jestli se podařilo.

Seděl před ním Peter ve svém Spider-Manovském obleku, v němž bojoval, když bylo kouzlo sesláno, masku měl v ruce a zmateně mrkal ve snaze se zorientovat.

Strange zvedl ruku, aby jedním pohybem zastavil Avengery, kteří se k němu chystali nahrnout. Nejprve potřeboval zjistit, jestli se to obešlo bez vedlejších účinků či poškození. „Petere, jak se cítíš? Víš, kde jsi a kdo jsi?“

Chvíli bylo ticho, kdy na něj Peter jenom mrkal a potřepával hlavou, než se mu z očí vytratila ta nepřítomná clona a jeho mysl jako by se rozjasnila. „Huh? Oh, pane Strangi. Zdravíčko.“

Stephen bojoval s nutkáním se pousmát. „Nazdárek, Petere. Jak se cítíš?“ zopakoval trpělivě. Navzdory všemu byl přeci jen doktor a měl zkušenost s dezorientovanými pacienty.

Peter si promnul čelo. „Dobře, řekl bych. Proč jste se ptal, kdo js – ah. Aha. Už si vzpomínám. Ten souboj. A štěně.“ Na chvíli se odmlčel, pak se naklonil, aby viděl na Tonyho, který ho s obavami, ale úlevným úsměvem sledoval, a zcela vážně prohlásil: „Pane Starku, beru to zpět. Po tomhle už psa nechci.“


End file.
